One True Love
by respectman666
Summary: Minami open up her locker one day and find herself a love letter. Who could this letter from?


**-One True Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Baka to Test or anything for that particular matter.

**Notes: **Feel free to comment however you want, I'll take any input or suggestion that you may have.

**Work Text:**

_Why? _

_Why?_

_Why is there a love letter in my locker?_

I question myself as I hold the love letter that I found. I can't believe that there will be a day that someone sent me a love letter.

I mean who would want to write a love letter to someone like me. Someone that's as brash and boyish as me. I mean as much as I hate to admit it. I'm just not the type of girl that someone would want to go out with. Compare to Himeji, who is kind, caring, bright and big-breasted. I am nothing.

"This must be some sort of prank!" I said as I grip the letter as tight as possible.

_Yes, that's it. This must have been a prank. There is no way that students in this school would've ever sent me a love letter. That or this is the work of that Miharu. Like seriously when would that girl ever understand that I'm not interested in her._

But as I try convince myself that this nothing more than a mere joke. Something suddenly hit me.

"What if, what if this wasn't a prank? What if someone in this school really sent me a love letter? What should I do if there's someone here that likes me?" that thought suddenly got me curious.

I mean it's not like I'm interested in them. That is depend on who wrote the letter. But still the idea of someone might have a crush on me, it kind a flatter me. I mean all my life, there are never been a boy that willing to confess their love to me. If the person who wrote this letter is a boy, it could have been a girl. I mean who knows, this life is full of surprises.

"There's only one way to find it out. I need to read this letter!" I said as I look around to see if no one's around. Because if someone found out that she got a love letter, it would be too embarrassing.

Lucky for me, the school is already out and most of it students already go home. Only those with extra clubs activities that seem to still roaming around the school.

"Alright, it's safe! It's time to open the letter!" I said to myself as I quietly open the seal using the scissors that I bring.

'_Dear Minami,_

_I love you._

_Please come see me at the school rooftop after class ends'_

"Well, that was pretty straightforward." I said to myself as I folded the letter. "But there are still chances that this might be a prank. I mean the letter does seem look like a love letter, but…" I put the letter back inside the envelope.

_There is no other way. In order for me to find out if it's real or a prank, I need to confirm it myself._

"I need to go to the rooftop!"

The atmosphere has gone quiet. There aren't many students upstairs and it made me nervous. What if it's not a prank? What if someone really does have a crush on me? It's what I keep repeating inside of my head.

"Huh… Let's get this over with." I sigh as I slowly open the door to the rooftop with my eyes closed. And how shock I am when I open my eyes and see what's in front of me.

It was a familiar face. It was someone that I know closely. It was someone that I consider as a close friend. It was my own classmate.

"No way…" I said it out loud.

_Impossible._

"There is no way!"

_It can't be._

"These have to be a joke, right?" I slowly back away. "It's a joke, am I right?"

"Hideyoshi!?"

_That's right, it was Hideyoshi. The one that stand right in front of me is none other than him. The beautiful boy, or girl. I actually I'm not certain. But that is not the problem! The problem is why he's here at the rooftop? Is he the one that send that love letter? I look around, but there is no one else in the rooftop aside from us._

_Then, he must be the one. He must be the one that wrote the letter. But why would he do that? Why did he confess his love to me? It doesn't make any sense!_

_Unless…_

"Ha."

"Ha?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Hahaha…" I laughed suddenly.

"Minami? Are you okay?" Hideyoshi asked looking dumfounded, as he had no idea what I'm laughing about.

"Yeah, I'm fine! There is nothing to worry about. I'm just realized that I'm getting pranked."

_That's right, it was a prank! This whole thing was a prank! _

_The love letter is nothing but a trap made by someone to make a fun out of me. _

_How could I not see it coming!? I mean it's impossible for Hideyoshi to send love letter to me. The two of us are nothing but friends. Hideyoshi couldn't possibly have feelings for me. I mean why would he? Which part of me that could possibly attract someone as nice and kind as Hideyoshi? I mean I'm not cute nor do I'm smart. It's just impossible for him to fallen for me._

"Yup, I'm sure got pranked! Well then, Hideyoshi." I'm turn myself back and try to get out of the rooftop. "I'm sorry for interrupting your time. I just don't know what I'm thinking!"

"Thinking about what? Is it about the love letter?"

Hearing what Hideyoshi said, I immediately stop myself.

_How did he?_

I turn my head back and I saw him smile. His face was red, but he didn't avert his eyes from me. In fact it was the opposite. He looked directly at me with his eyes set on mine.

At that very moment, I know. I know for certain that it was indeed him who sent that letter.

_But why? Why would he be having a crush on me? What did he see inside of me? Why did he choose of all peoples?_

Throb. Throb.

_Damn it, stop throbbing!_

Throb. Throb.

_I can't control myself. The way he looks at me. It was the first time that he looks so serious. Usually, he always used nothing but poker face. But now, now, he looks super cool that I can't help but to blush. _

"No, it can't be you. There just no way!" I avert my gaze from him, trying my best to maintain control.

"Why? Are you hoping for someone else?" Hideyoshi asked with a sad look on his face.

"No, it's not that! It's just unbelievable. I mean I'm really shock right now, for you to confess your love to me."

_That's right. That is the truth._

_I wasn't expecting anyone to confess their love to me. That idiot Aki already decided to go with Himeji instead of me. So I really don't have anyone to expect for. That's why I was shock to found Hideyoshi. I didn't expect this at all._

_He's been a friend of mine for as long as I could remember. He is always been nice to me. But he did so with the others as well. Is he feeling for me genuine? Or did he just confess his love to me to make me feel better?_

"I love you, Minami."

"Huh?"

"I said I love you. I always have."

"What?!"

_Is he serious? Did he really mean what he just said?_

"Hold on, Hideyoshi. I get it that you are the one that sent that love letter. I also get that you bring me here to ask me out. But I need to know why? Why did you confess you're love to me? What did you see in me?" I exclaimed as I look up to him.

_I need to know. I want to know. I want to know his true feelings_

_I don't want to be played. I don't want to be fooled. If he really likes me that there must been a reason. A reason as to why he fallen for me._

"What do I see in you?" He asked me.

"…" I nodded without saying a word.

Then after a moment of silence, Hideyoshi move closer to me and hold my chin. I look up to him in return.

With our eyes met, I could see clearly how sincere Hideyoshi looks. And at that moment he opened his mouth and said.

"Everything…

I like everything about you."

_Huh?_

"I like everything about you. Your look, your personality, I like everything about you. Sure sometimes you do scare me with how harsh you treated Akihisa every time he offend you. But I don't mind it. You are cute, the cutest girl that I ever meet. And I like you that is all that I can say." He said at me with the most sincere smile that I have ever seen.

At that time I lose my words. I don't know what to say. The way he use his words, the way he acts are completely different from the Hideyoshi that I know. He looks so manly. I could see some red on his cheeks. But that doesn't change how cool and manly he was.

"But is it really alright with you? Is it alright for you to go out with someone like me?" Tears start dropping from my eyes. I'm happy, I'm really happy.

"Of course, it won't. You think why I confess to you? It's because I want to be with you. I want to stay by you side. Holding your hand, supporting you when you're down, help you with any problems that you face, I want be the man that you could rely on. The man that always will be there for you. The man that loves you no matter what." Hideyoshi said as he wiping off tears from my face.

There is nothing left for me to do. He love me, he truly does. I still can't believe that something like this would happen to me. But it did.

"You… You got me, Hideyoshi. You really caught me off guard. When we spend times together I always thought you are the innocent type that doesn't really care about being in a relationship. But I guess I was wrong."

"Well, If I have to be honest I'm as surprise as you. I couldn't believe that I could get myself this far. I guess this is what you call "the Power of Love", am I right?" Hideyoshi chuckles while his hand rubbing his head.

"What was that? That's sound silly!" I laughed myself a bit. "But I guess that is what it's called." I move steps closer to Hideyoshi. Get myself closer to his face.

"Hideyoshi, do you like me?" I asked him one more time.

"Yeah, I'm really in love with you." He answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Our faces now meet one to another. He looks deeply into my eyes and so did I. There was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was quiet.

Then with the instant I move my body and kissed him on the lips. At the exact moment everything changed. It's as if the world turn upside down. But it's for the better.

There were butterflies within my stomach. My first kiss, it felt better than I would've expected. It was short. But it felt nice and warm.

I mean after everything that I have gone through. I have never felt this much happiness. It feels really nice.

"Hideyoshi, I love you. Let's go out!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

We both chuckles as our new life together begin.


End file.
